Simon Dominic
Perfil thumb|250px|Simon D *'Nombre:' 사이먼 디 / Simon D. *'Tambien conocido como:' 사이먼 도미닉 / Simon Dominic. *'Nombre real:' 정기석 / Jung Ki Suk. *'Profesión:' Rapero. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Busan, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: '''170cm. *'Tipo de sangre: AB. *'''Agencia: AOMG Dramas *Standby (MBC, 2012) Programas de TV *Show Me The Money 5 (Mnet, 2016) *MAPS (OliveTV, 2015) - Junto a Heechul, Yuri y Choi Kang Hee *Radio Star (MBC, 2014, Ep. 322) *Mix & Match (2014) *Hwasin Controller of the Heart (SBS, 2013) *Immortal Songs 2 (KBS2, 2011-2012, Ep. 30,65,81) *Volume Ten (볼륨텐) (Mnet, 2012) *Stand By (MBC, 2012) *Running Man (SBS; 2011,2013; Ep. 59,127) *Fun Quiz Club (재미있는 퀴즈클럽) (SBS, 2011) *Come To Play (MBC, 2011, Ep. 309,349) *Happy Together (KBS, 2010,2011, Ep. 156,193) *HOT BROTHERS (뜨거운 형제들) (2010-2011) *Oh My School (KBS2, 2010-2011) *Sunday Night (MBC, 2010) Videos Musicales * M&D - 뭘봐 (Close Ur Mouth Song) (2011) * Jay Park - MOMMAE FEAT. Ugly Duck Discografía 'Álbum' Mini-Álbum 'Digital Single' Colaboraciones * ELO - Angel (feat. Simon D) (2016) * Tiffany - Heartbreak Hotel (feat. Simon D) (2016) *Jay Park - Metronome (feat. Simon D & Gray) (2014) *Huh Gak (feat. Simon D) - Day N Night (2014) *Gaeko, Choiza, Simon D & Primary - 난리 (Good) (2012) *Ailee - Shut Up (feat. Simon D) (2012) *Jtong - 혼란속의 형제들 (Brothers in Confusion) (feat. BEENZINO, Zion.T, Simon D) (2012) *Primary - 입장정리 (Settling Stances) (feat. Choiza, Simon D) (2012) *Leessang - 사람들은 모두 변하나봐 (I Guess Everyone Changes) (feat. Jeon Gin, Simon D) (2012) *Lady Jane & Simon D – 여섯시 반 (6:30) (2012) *Young Joon - 꽃보다 그대가 (You Than Flowers) (feat. Simon D) (2012) *Piggy Dolls - 사랑이 뭐길래 (What is the Love?) (feat. Simon D) (2012) *Dynamic Duo - Misunderstood (feat. Simon D, Haengju) (2012) *Young Joon - You, Over Flowers (feat. Simon D) (2011) *Huckleberry P - History Is Made At Night (feat. Simon Dominic) (2011) *Tony An - Thank U (feat. Simon D) (2011) *K.Will - Amazed (feat. Simon D & Hyo Rin) (2011) *Dynamic Duo - Moonstruck (feat. Simon D) (2009) *P'Skool - 잔치피플 (Party People) (Feat. Simon D Of Supreme Team) (2009) *Epik High - 8 by 8, Part 2 (feat. MYK, Minos, Paloalto, The Quiett, Verbal Jint, Kebee, E-Sens, Simon Dominic) (2009) *Dynamic Duo - 잔소리 (Nagging) (feat. Simon Dominic For Supreme Team) (2009) *Nuoliunce - I Won't Give Up (feat. Jinbo, Simon Dominic, Dok2) (2009) *Swings - Chupa Chups (feat. Simon Dominic) (2008) *Alex - Miss. Understand (feat. Simon Dominic) (2008) *Aquibird - Lady Jane (feat. Simon Dominic) (2008) *Loptimist - Amnesia (feat. Simon Dominic, Lady Jane) (2008) *Buga Kingz - Die-t (feat. Simon Dominic) (2008) *E-Sens - Pittong (feat. Simon Dominic) (2008) *E-Sens - 한국에서 (From Korea) (feat. Simon Dominic) (2008) *Minos - Ugly Talkin' (feat. Simon Dominic) (2008) *Minos - Bite A Fake (feat. Simon Dominic, E-Sens, Dok2, DJ Pumkin) (2008) *The Quiett - Give It To H.E.R. (feat. Leo Kekoa, Simon Dominic, Dok2) (2007) *Primary Score - Beautiful Struggle (with E-Sens, Simon Dominic, Kim Ji Seok) (2007) *Primary Score - City Soul (with Dok2, Simon Dominic, Mild Beats) (2007) *Simon D & 8℃ Boyz- Lonely Night (2007) *Outsider - Hyper Soar (feat. Simon Dominic) (2007) *Vasco - Upgrade 2k7 (feat. LEO, KEKOA, Simon Dominic, E-Sens, J-Dogg, Nuckdive, Marco, Digiry, Basick, Sleepy Dawg, The Action, Outlaw & The Quiett) (2007) *Ja - Romantic Sense (feat. Simon Dominic) (2007) *Jiggy Fellaz - Night Riders (Simon Dominic feat.Wimpy) (2007) *Loptimist - The Triumph (feat. Simon Dominic) (2007) *DJ Schedule-1 - Rip It Bitch (feat. Vasco, Simon Dominic) (2007) *I.F - More Than Music (#15 Hip Hop For Respect (feat. Verbal Jint, JAZ, TBNY (Yankie, Topbob), Vasco, Simon Dominic, Garion (Meta, Nachal), Dok2 (All Black), sean2slow, MC Sungcheon) (2006) *Keslo - Victim Of Steam (feat. Simon Dominic) (2006) *Mild Beats - Against (feat. Addsp2ch, Simon Dominic for Illest Konfusion) (2005) *Addsp2ch - A Legend (feat. Simon Dominic) (2005) Reconocimientos *'2010 MBC Broadcasting Entertainment Awards:' Variedades Curiosidades *'Ex-Grupo Musical:' Supreme Team *'''Educación: '''Namsan High School (Busan) **Gyeongju University *Estudio en la misma secundaria de Jung Yong Hwa lider de la banda CNBLUE con el cual mantiene una gran amistad. *También mantiene una buena relación de amigos con ki-kwang de B2st. Una noche a la 1 am kikwang le pidió que le contara sus novias y entre tantas termino de hablar a las 6 am. *Esta en el grupo de amigos llamado "Chocoball" el cual esta formado por Jang Geun Suk , Jun Hyung de Beast, Kim Hee Chul , Mitra Jin de Epik High , Hong Ki y Choi Jong Hun de FT island entre otros actores e idols. *Mantiene una buena relación de amigos con Min de Miss A. *Mantuvo una relacion con Lady Jane durante 6 años. *La ruptura con Lady Jane ocurrió en mayo, pero la admisión final no fue hasta el 17 de junio (2013). *El 9 de marzo de 2014 se confirmó que Simon D se convertiría en co-CEO de la AOMG junto con Jay Park. *Junto a http://es.drama.wikia.com/wiki/GrayGray participó como productor en la quinta temporada de Show Me The Money. *Ocupó junto a gray el último lugar en la presentación de productores en Show Me The Money 5, por lo cual se le vio notablemente enojado. *Su equipo perdió la batalla de cypher en Show me the money 5 contra el equipo de la YG formado por Zion T y Kush. *En la primera presentación en vivo de Show me the money 5 su equipo quedo solamente con un participante, siendo este BewhY. *Fue excento del servicion militar al perder la retina de su ojo izquierdo. *A pesar de haber sobrevivido con un solo participante su equipo GANÓ la quinta temporada de Show Me the Money. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Facebook Official * Twitter Official *Instagram Official Galería Videografía Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KRapero Categoría:AOMG Categoría:Nacidos en 1984 Categoría:KDebut2008